Governmental regulations require venting of enclosed engine compartments in marine vessels. It is also desireable and necessary to vent other enclosed compartments of marine vessels and other structures. Such vents customarily comprise an opening in the compartment and a cover over the opening to prevent entry of water or solid material into the compartment through the vent opening. The cover for the vent opening is customarily shaped in the form of a scoop to direct air into or out of the structure through the opening. Normally vent scoops on the force section of the boat would be directed to facilitate entry of air and the vent scoops on the aft section of the boat would be directed to educt air from the enclosed compartment.
Where the compartment to be vented is not adjacent the vent openings, it is desireable for the vented compartment to be connected to the vent openings with a flexible air hose. Where the vent openings are in the compartment to be ventilated, but distant to the vent openings, such flexible air hoses are needed to provide adequate ventilation for such distant compartments.